What a Jerk
by Abicion
Summary: Depending on your perspective, this story ends in either a Good End or a BAD END.


"What a hunk…"

Charlotte couldn't quite explain the bizarre words that suddenly escaped her lips. One minute, she had been ruthlessly engaged in battle against Dracula. The next, all she could think about was how she could win the Dark Lord's admiration.

Prior to this moment, the teenage magician had been running up the final flight of stairs toward Dracula's tower with Jonathan. She had sensed Dracula's aura was nearly powerful enough for the evil ruler to enter the living world and begin a new reign of terror, and the duo had no time to spare in stopping him. They were interrupted when the stone staircase suddenly begun to crumble under their feet, and Charlotte was left alone on an uncollapsed portion of stairs after Jonathan plummeted into the resulting ravine. Jonathan had survived the ordeal unharmed, but he was forced find to an alternate method to climb the pinnacle. With time quickly running out, Charlotte reserved herself to a suicide mission and charged forth to do whatever she could to stop Dracula alone, and the fighting had begun when she reached the throne room. During the battle, Dracula had cast a spell that caused an arrow-like projectile to fly at Charlotte, and she was easily struck by the attack while she attempted to use a spell of her own. After her body briefly glowed in a soft pink light, Charlotte had seemingly lost the will to fight and eagerly uttered those strange words as she peered toward her opponent.

Two monstrous black arms extended from the sides of Dracula's throne and reached into the air over Charlotte's head to crush her if she made another attack. Dracula watched carefully as Charlotte closed the small spell book that was source of all of her abilities and placed it in a pocket on the inside of her dark blue capelet for safe keeping. She shyly approached the foot of the throne, and, upon reaching the short staircase leading up to the seated ruler, she turned her head slightly down and to the side to hide a slight blush as she bashfully spoke.

"Um… Lord Dracula, I know this is going to sound weird, but I don't want to fight you anymore. Please spare me..."

The immortal demon smiled with satisfaction after hearing Charlotte's words, and the monstrous arms that had been threatening her receded back into the dark marble throne. Dracula could see the maiden's pathetic mind had completely given into his seduction spell, but he also knew the curse's effect was only temporary. He would have to act quickly to keep his captive swayed to his side, and he replied with gentleness in his deep voice.

"Of course, child."

Charlotte looked toward the handsome Count with an expression of glee. She spoke with more energy in her voice as her blush remained on her face.

"I'm sorry I made you angry, my Lord. I-… I was just wondering, is there anything I can do to make up for it?"

Dracula was amused by how easily his enemy's warped emotions were playing into his plans. He lifted his hand from the armrest of his black throne and beckoned toward her as he replied.

"Come. Let me taste your blood so I can regain the rest of my strength."

Charlotte nodded obediently and walked up the stairs leading to the throne. When she reached the plateau, she quietly lifted herself onto the throne and straddled the Dark Prince's lap. She tilted her head to the side, offering her neck as she smiled and spoke submissively.

"Take as much as you need, Lord Dracula."

Dracula slowly leaned forward to accept his offering. Charlotte winced as she felt the vampire lord's fangs hungrily puncture her neck, and her soft yelp briefly echoed through the chamber. Whatever remained of her pain was soon overtaken by the joy she felt from being the special girl who was responsible for her new master regaining his full power.

* * *

When Jonathan finally reached the throne room, he found the dark chamber abandoned except for Charlotte's silhouette. She was standing a few meters away with her back toward him, quietly thumbing through her spell book to pass time. The blonde-haired vampire hunter was overwhelmed with so much relief that he didn't stop to ponder why the throne room was strangely empty despite Charlotte's earlier worries. He sighed before speaking to his magical assistant.

"Charlotte, I'm glad you're okay. You had me worried back there."

Charlotte closed her book and placed it in her pocket when she heard the young man's voice. She turned around to face him, angrily clenching her eyes shut as she pouted.

"Hmph! It took you long enough, Jonathan!"

Before the relieved warrior could speak again, Charlotte lifted her hand to brush a curtain of chocolate brown hair from her shoulder and reveal a pair of dry bite marks just above the collar of her blouse. Her eyelids then fluttered open, revealing her normally blue irises had permanently changed to a glowing demonic red. Finally, her mouth formed a sinister grin, exposing a pair of pearly white fangs.

Jonathan stepped back in horror as he realized these symptoms meant Charlotte had been fully sired. The only thing he could do for her now was put her to rest so her soul could leave the desecrated body it was imprisoned in and pass on to the proper afterlife. Fortunately, however, he wouldn't have to live with the trauma of killing his former colleague, as he quickly found himself paralyzed after his eyes met Charlotte's bewitching gaze.

The corrupted sorceress confidently walked across the throne room toward her prey as she spoke in a sultry tone.

"I was starting to think you weren't going to bring me dinner…"


End file.
